The Other Side
by wannabewyler
Summary: COMPLETE - A collection of one-shots regarding dark witches and wizards and those to be considered dark since they played some part on the other side. Range from Death Eaters to famous criminals and Gellert Grindelwald. No set updating pattern.
1. Alecto Carrow

**Hullo. This is going to be a collection of one shots, regarding witches and wizards considered to be dark or were on dark sides during the wars. Not just Death Eaters.**

Alecto Carrow found that her second time in Hogwarts was much more enjoyable than the first time.

When she was at Hogwarts as a student, the power that she had was minimal as she had always had to contain it in case she wanted a detention every night and a one way ticket to Azkaban. The authority that she held was non-existent since she hadn't been able to nab the role of Prefect in her time.

However, as a Professor, she possessed powers that she had only ever dreamt of. If someone ever drove her mad, then she had the ability to punish them how she saw fit. Mudbloods and blood traitors graced her office almost every night, screaming and crying, their minds pushed to the breaking point but never further. Further would mean insanity and those were too hard to high. Even with their Dark Lord in control of almost everything, it was still something that wasn't to be done on the school premises.

She enjoyed seeing the little spasms that her students tried to hide the following day; the muscles spasms that were an indication of a thorough workout with the Cruciatus curse. Her favourites were the First Years. They'd come to this school, the place where magic was cultivated. They came with smiles and eagerness, a feeling as if they belonged and had a right to be there. Only half of them did.

The rest had no rights whatsoever. Dumbledore was a fool for thinking that mudbloods had a place in their world. As was every other Headmaster or mistress that had reigned the school. The Ministry could've taken larger steps in securing their world but didn't; Dolores Umbridge, the mad bint, had the right idea but just went about it the wrong way.

She was in control now, however, and she wasn't going to pass up this chance to drive every last mudblood out of her school.

 **Chocolate Frog Card - (Silver) Alecto Carrow - Write about Alecto Carrow during her time at Hogwarts; either as a student or Professor.**

 **(I hope I met the prompt.)**


	2. Bellatrix Lestrange

The only reason that she never complained about her arranged marriage with Rodolphus Lestrange was - one, because it was expected of her and two, because her Lord requested that the union commence.

How could she complain when a wizard of such greatness requested it of her? She was his to order.

A man who possessed his power, trying to rid their world of mudbloods was practically royalty in her book. She'd do anything for him. Even if it meant being tortured on someone's expensive carpets until she either threw up, wet herself or both. She'd marry a man with anger issues and a brain the size of a peanut.

She was devoted to Lord Voldemort - the Dark Lord - and the cause with her every being. She'd heard what they'd been saying about her, how could she not?

" _Bloody crazy, she is."_

" _Such a demented bint."_

" _I do not envy you, Rodolphus. Stark mad that one."_

She wouldn't deny their claims because she probably was. She'd look at her blood traitor of a cousin, see his disgusting happiness and wonder why, with both of them experiencing the same treatment, she was the one like she was. But then she remembered that she was the one who knew what was wrong and right with the world and was working on making it better whilst he was only an obstacle in her way.

She'd also go out and kill a few muggles - another bit of filth in their world - and she'd wonder why she even cared in the first place.

 **Chocolate Frog Card - (Gold) Bellatrix Lestrange - Write about Bellatrix Lestrange**


	3. Antonin Dolohov

To think that they were sent to the Ministry to retrieve the prophecy from a bunch of school kids; he'd expected little resistance and the ability to easily overpower them. He'd forgotten that they were going against the teenager who'd survived the killing curse when a mere babe and his friends. He hadn't forgotten in the sense of the word; merely forgotten to consider that he was powerful enough to survive it instead of being a teenager who was still being educated on simpler charms and jinxes.

That was his mistake.

I wouldn't say it was his _first_ mistake because that was used when he went and joined Voldemort in his quest to kill all mudbloods. (Though he wasn't quite smart enough to realise that.)

He believed that they'd had the upper hand; Potter had been cornered, confronted by Malfoy whilst his delinquent friends were each held accountable and hostage. He'd been too confident and only moments later, Aurors and the blasted Order of the Phoenix had burst into the room.

Jets of light caused everyone to scatter, take cover and return the attack. The measly children took advantage of the disturbance and joined in, turning on their captors. Many Death Eaters fell down quickly, the stronger and quicker ones being able to defend.

Antonin was confronted with the bushy haired mudblood, a girl that he would have asked the Lord to enjoy. But now wasn't the time or place and so he sent a curse, a curse that would've caused unimaginable pain that would've had her wishing for death only moments before it came. She, however, was incredibly smart and silenced him, only allowing herself to experience the quarter of the pain.

The moment she was done, he was accosted by Lupin and Tonks - two people who'd heard about and only seen from a distance. They were aiming for a takedown, he was aiming for death. It was two on one, and the odds weren't in his favour at all. He was getting weak and tired, his curses barely impacting anyone.

He watched Sirius Black disappear into the veil and winced as Bellatrix' evil cackle reached his ears. It was like listening to nails dragging on a chalkboard. Lupin was distracted and nodded at the Auror, before rushing over to restrain Potter from doing something stupid.

He felt his Dark Lord getting closer and closer, aimed a last stunner at the Auror before apparating away from the havoc. He wasn't going to be arrested today. He was going to wait at home before being called to do his Master's bidding.

 **Chocolate Frog Card - (Bronze) Evan Rosier - Write about any dark wizard resisting arrest or capture.**


	4. Rabastan Lestrange

"Dolph," Rabastan hissed, "I don't want to do this. I don't want to become a murderer!"

"Don't worry, Rabastan," his older brother hushed. "I'll protect you. I'll speak to him and we'll find a way to get you out of it. Maybe if I work for him overtime or something."

"Yeah, that'll work," he scoffed. "That man is insane! He'll probably have you be paired off with that crazy Black sister and then you'll be driven mad due to spending so much time near her insanity! Let's just run, get away from it all."

"I can't," he told him dejectedly. "He's already marked me and I'm pretty sure he'll be able to find me anywhere. It doesn't matter now but I can help you get out of this life. You don't deserve this."

"Neither do you," Rabastan argued. "You're my brother, you think I'm going to just sit back and watch you ruin your life?"

"Yes, because you have to! I'm asking you this one thing. Please, for me?" Rabastan glared at his older brother and made no move to promise or agree. "Fine," he sighed. "Just, lay low and maybe he'll forget about you."

* * *

"You know," Bellatrix cooed in Rabastan's ears. "Your brother is rather handsome. Do you think he'd accept my Father's marriage contract? I do believe our Lord would approve of such a match."

"What are you saying, Bellatrix?"

"I'm saying that you really have no choice in whether you join his ranks or not." The boy's eyes widened in shock and she cackled at him. "You thought it was a secret? Oh, you and your brother are _adorable!_ He's being punished as we speak, and you… You're going to sign your life away for our Lord's service, aren't you?"

"No," he argued, shaking his head but when she pulled her wand and hit him with an Imperious curse, he knew that he was screwed. "Of course I am," he amended instantly, feeling free. "Would he be able to reward me with the mark now?"

"I'm sure he can."

 **Chocolate Frog Card: Rabastan Lestrange (Silver) - Challenge: Write about Rabastan Lestrange**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** _cooed, hissed, hushed, scoffed - Words instead of said_


	5. Lucius Malfoy

If there was one thing that Lucius Malfoy prided himself on - other than blood purity and his incredible magical ability - it was his looks. He was handsome in every sense of the word and could make even the Gryffindors look at him with a lusty eye. Which was why, when the most beautiful pureblooded woman turned him down, he fell in love almost instantly.

(The actual falling came a month later when he saw her hassling some mudbloods in the corridor.)

Narcissa Black; she was beautiful, pureblooded and a witch of great skill. She was everything that a man could want in a wife and she was everything that he needed.

"Dream on, Malfoy," were her first words to him and he had dreamt of her and every other night following their first meeting.

"Get lost you foul-mouthed hellion," was their next interaction and though he doubted that she could really classify him as a hellion, he accepted the compliment gracefully.

The more interactions that they had, the more the insults and barbs grew to an almost hurtful nature but he was the only one who seemed to see the glint in her eyes, one that were of a similar nature to her own.

So when his Father drew up the marriage contract with her own Father, it was only a surprise to everyone else in the Slytherin house. Narcissa Black was finally his - though, Narcissa Malfoy had a much better ring to it.

 **Chocolate Frog Card: Lucius Malfoy (Gold) - Challenge - Write about Lucius Malfoy.**


	6. Narcissa Malfoy

"Can you believe the nerve of that blood-traitor?" Bellatrix fumed, as she paced around the drawing room, her wand sparking in her hand as she smashed some of the family heirlooms that had been placed there for decoration and boasting rights more than sentimental reasons. "I'm going to speak to my Lord about her behaviour and see if he'll allow me the pleasure of teaching her a lesson!"

Her frustrated sister left in a whirl of robes and floo powder, an event that occurred so quickly, Narcissa's eyes could barely track the movement.

It was clear to everyone how Bellatrix was coping with the family betrayal and that was intense anger and hatred. Though they hadn't been as close as they'd used to be in the past few years, it was still a betrayal to her and the Black name. It was completely unforgivable in Bellatrix' books.

In Narcissa's, however, it wasn't quite as dire as that.

She'd spoken to her sister before hand, had been made aware of the coming reveal of the relationship. Though her reaction to the surprise hadn't been as disastrous as Bellatrix', it had still had some painful moments.

" _Cissy," Andromeda gasped. "You can't possibly mean that?"_

" _Mean what?" she hissed in fury. "Mean the fact that if I was ever to see you again that I'd curse you to Hell and back? Oh, dear sister, I mean it with all my heart! You've betrayed us, abandoned all of our family beliefs for some filth that you found on the floor of Hogwarts."_

" _Don't speak about my husband like that."_

" _Husband? Oh, you've already taken the step to becoming filth like him. Well, he can keep you and you can keep your half-blooded filth children to yourselves for I want no part of their lives."_

" _Neither do I," Andromeda commented coldly, taking one last look at her younger sister before apparating away from her._

Maybe one day she'll find it in her to apologise for what she'd said; she'd had a stressful day that morning by finding out that she was contracted to marry Malfoy and had spent all afternoon with Bellatrix, bathing in her insanity.

Maybe one day Andromeda would find it in her heart to forgive her.

 **Chocolate Frog Card: Narcissa Malfoy - (Silver)** Write about Narcissa Malfoy

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** _frustrated (Personality Descriptor), commented, (words instead of said)_


	7. Draco Malfoy

It probably wasn't the best life that he lived and he knew that majority - if not all - his friends were purely superficial and stuck around for how he made their families look good, but there was something so satisfying about being the top wizard.

He didn't care if he only cemented people's opinions on him, his family and Slytherins in general; it didn't bother him because he got to be powerful and people feared him and it felt _great._

Name calling, jinxes, curses and hexes all played a part in his bully pack. Crabbe and Goyle were always helpful to provide brute force and even Pansy Parkinson had a part to play - being the overall bitch that could get other girls to become paranoid and upset and cry with Moaning Myrtle in the bathroom.

Draco Malfoy would continuously enjoy walking down the halls, causing second years to trip over or silently breaking a first year's bag with a silent _diffindo._ What he enjoyed most was getting that Mudblood Granger or Neville Longbottom in some way or another but the former was always harder to corner, since she had Potter and Weasel as back-up. The latter was much easier since he caused trouble for himself, all Draco had to do was smile at the boy and he'd cause some problem or injury.

Draco Malfoy loved being the bully. Even though he knew it would come back and bite him in the arse.

 **Chocolate Frog Card: Merwyn the Malicious (bronze) -** Incorporate a bully into your story.


	8. Death Eaters

The wards went off, alerting every Death Eater in the vicinity that there were intruders who had apparated in and there was only one - or three - morons that were stupid - brave - enough to do such a thing. Potter. And his measly friends.

Hogsmeade was immediately filled with Death Eaters, both new and old members of the group, who scattered out and searched for their prey. None of them wanted to admit defeat and many, if not all, were loyal to their Lord but even they had to admit that if he was able to avoid a large number of people hunting just him, then did have they any chance?

They didn't want to presume that their Lord wouldn't be able to handle the schoolboy, but, it had been many years and each and every one of them had the outcome of a young infant, boy who wasn't even a teenager _and_ a teenager, squashing him at every turn.

There wasn't even snow on the streets that would contain their target's footprints so that they could find them easier. Hogsmeade almost always had snow and the one time they need its assistance and it wasn't even there.

They weren't skilled or smart enough to find Harry Potter without some sort of help.

They were all doomed to fail, from the start.

 **Chocolate Frog Card: Mulciber I (bronze) - prompts;** Hogsmeade, presume, defeat, snow


	9. Peter Pettigrew

He felt guilty, oh so guilty. He was riddled with it but he should've known this was going to happen; _they_ should've known it was going to happen. His animagus form _was_ a rat, surely that was a sign of his nature and personality. They should've known from fifth year that he was going to be a problem in the future.

But they hadn't known. And that was what made him feel guilty.

They trusted him; trusted him with _way_ too much information and therefore it would be their own fault for their downfall when he betrayed their trust to a man, a Lord, who he'd been in service with for the past three years.

They should've known!

All throughout their time at Hogwarts he was the one who would hide behind them, allow them to take the blame for things that he'd done but never returning the favour. It was the Marauder code to do so but he'd never been pulled up on his failure to comply. Any detention he'd got was ones that he'd been caught red-handed for, none that he chose to have.

Even after school, his constant disappearances to "have dinner with Mum" were too often to be believable and yet they did believe him and so almost every other day, he'd scamper off to his Lord and Saviour, feed him all the information he'd gathered in the small amount of time and sign people's death warrants with every word.

So, as he stood at his friend's doorstep, he was riddled with guilt that was eating away at his insides but he felt safe, knowing that his Lord would reward him with great and wonderful things for his service.

But still, he couldn't help but think that if only his friends hadn't been so blinded in their trust, then they'd be safe.

 **Chocolate Frog Card: Peter Pettigrew (Gold) -** Write about Peter Pettigrew.


	10. Fenrir Greyback

Even though their Lord had clearly lost (his body turning to ash was a clear indicator of his outcome), many of his loyal (and stupid) Death Eaters were reluctant to turn themselves in and admit defeat.

Greyback was one of the lucky ones who had only been stunned by a member of the Order and then, upon awakening, was able to disappear with everyone's focus on active and fighting Death Eaters.

And now, he was still wreaking havoc upon muggle and magical communities by trying to make several werewolves - whether they be kids, women or men - every full moon and had managed to avoid an auror at every turn.

His towering height wasn't even enough to scare any in stopping them from confronting him, he just managed to get the upper hand so that he had enough time to get away.

He'd be caught though, they all swore it.

 **Chocolate Frog Card: Wilkes (bronze) - prompts;** height, auror, avoid, several


	11. Walden Macnair

"Tell me, Walden," Voldemort hissed. "Tell me why you did not seek me out immediately? Many of my other loyal followers did so? Did you not care about me?"

"Oh, my Lord," Walden bowed. "I care and worry for you greatly and I was overjoyed at your return but I work for the Ministry and they have been suspicious of me for a while. I felt that it would help your cause to have me in the building for when you needed some information. Forgive me if I have failed you."

"In the Ministry, you say?" he double checked, stroking Nagini's head.

"Yes, my Lord."

"And what role do you have?"

"I'm the executioner, my Lord. I get paid to kill things." He grinned and some of the surrounding Death Eaters chuckled amusedly which drew off to silence when Voldemort made no move to smile.

"So, you have no high role of importance that can get me information that I need, unlike Lucius over here who is held in high regard by many witches and wizards of importance. Why shouldn't I punish you?"

"Oh, you should punish me," Walden admitted almost pathetically. "However, due to my role and my cold nature, many witches and wizards give me a wide berth which means that I can go to places without any suspicious eyes or attention on me."

"A helpful feature," Voldemort mused. Nagini hissed at him and he chuckled in response. "Maybe." He turned his attention back to Walden and sighed. "You'll keep your post and feed me information regularly, you'll get a punishment but if I don't feel you are serving your purpose then Nagini has requested that you spend some time with her, some time that you won't come back from."

"I won't disappoint you," Walden gulped.

"Ensure that you don't."

 **Chocolate Frog Card: Walden Macnair (silver) -** Write about Walden Macnair


	12. Severus Snape

It was hard, having to be hated by people he'd considered friends - even though he'd never admit it to them or himself - but that was the way his cards had been dealt. They'd been pretty crappy from life and that only carried on from birth, to childhood, to school, to after school and to adulthood.

Abuse, bullying, loneliness, murdering, raping, torturing, lying, deceiving, spying and back to murdering again.

Would he ever be at peace?

Severus sighed as he sat at the Headmaster's desk - a position he'd never wanted - and looked at Albus' portrait (which was conveniently asleep).

He'd never asked for this. All he'd wanted was parents who loved him and friends that didn't want to use him for his smarts or bully him into joining a madman on a pillage to kill muggles and muggleborns and anyone who got in his way. He'd wanted a job that he'd actually enjoy instead of being kept close to one of the men that was using him. He'd want a wife who loved him and didn't think of him as greasy or a grumpy dungeon bat and he'd never wanted to be a part of war.

A knock at the door and Alecto Carrow's shrill laugh dashed all his imaginations and he sighed. It didn't matter what he wanted because he never had a choice. He was just a pawn in someone's chess game.

"Come in," he called wearily and tried not to grimace when a laughing and strangely happy Alecto walked in, dragging a sixth year Gryffindor behind her.

"Severus," she cooed. "This one refused to help demonstrate the Cruciatus curse in lesson today. It's his third offence and we all know that means you get to deal with the scum."

Severus tried not to sigh.

 **Chocolate Frog Card: Severus Snape (gold) -** Write about Severus Snape

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** _Headmaster's Tower (HP locations)_


	13. Gellert Grindelwald

It was for the greater good! Why could nobody understand that? Did they think that he wanted to go out and murder loads of people, start a rampage and allow terror to sweep into everyone's hearts for the fun of it? No! It was for the greater good!

And now, because of the fool that was Albus Dumbledore - curse him for ever having a friendship! - he was locked securely in Azkaban, not even the Elder wand to his name anymore.

Nobody would talk to him and he never received visitors. How could he make people understand why he did what he did? If they knew why, then surely he'd be released so he could carry on.

He couldn't believe that he'd be betrayed by his friend like this! It wasn't _his_ fault that the moronic wizard had killed his sister and it definitely wasn't his fault that the idiot thought himself in love with him. He'd never indicated that he felt more for him than just a simple friend.

But, despite all of this, Gellert knew that he'd never give up the location of the Elder wand when the next dark wizard came calling. For he knew that it would happen. The greed for power was just too tempting.

If he couldn't have the wand then neither could they. It was clearly safer with Albus.

 **Chocolate Frog Card: Gellert Grindelwald (gold) -** Write about Gellert Grindelwald

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** _Azkaban (HP location)_


	14. Rodolphus Lestrange

From the moment Rodolphus had received his Dark Mark, he was almost one hundred percent confident that he'd be arrested and spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. It wasn't something that he was proud of believing but the statistics were not in his Lord's favour. The addition of the Prophecy, brought to their attention via Severus, was only a fact that solidified his beliefs in his sums. He couldn't argue with logic.

So when he was arrested, had a quick trial that really was not in his favour (not that he ever thought it would be.) and was thrown into the hell-hole that they call a prison, he'd accepted it calmly. His wife, however, screamed and fought and bit and kicked and scratched and hissed and made herself look like the biggest fool on the planet. Which she was. He didn't care about that either, he cared for the woman as much as he could throw her. It wasn't a marriage out of love, he wasn't fortunate like Narcissa and Lucius, to be contracted with their perfect match. She was psychotic and he hated her.

He didn't care about his stint in prison for he knew it was coming, and he didn't care about Bellatrix' stint down the corridor because it meant that she was in as much of a bad place as he was and she was away from him. What he did care about was Rabastan. He'd never wanted this life, never agreed to it and had always protested. They'd even discussed about getting him out of the deal so he didn't have to take the Mark but only days later and his little brother was kneeling in the middle of someone's pristine drawing room and offering his left arm like it was a sandwich on a plate.

He'd never been able to understand _why_ the sudden change of heart, not even when out doing their Lord's bidding of torture, rape and murder. Rabastan had seemed to enjoy it and he knew that that wasn't right. This was his little brother who'd found a rabbit in their garden, a deep cut on its side and had healed and nurtured the creature until it died naturally. He wasn't a monster like them.

He'd never understood until they'd been in Azkaban and had cells right next to each other. The screams that he emitted each and every night, were those of someone reliving horrors that they'd never witnessed before. Which was probably true. The only reason that Rabastan could act like that would be if he hadn't been acting of his own accord all this time - Bellatrix' would be the most obvious choice. And the closest to the truth. She was mental, crazy and intent on wreaking havoc for whatever reason she could deem acceptable.

He vowed that the moment he got out of the prison - if he ever did - he'd kill the blasted witch for her crimes against his family.

And after he vowed, the Dementors came and made their rounds but he wasn't scared of them. He was more scared of having to listen to his little brother scream in terror and fright.

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** Rodolphus Lestrange (Silver) - Challenge: Write about Rodolphus Lestrange


	15. Lord Voldemort and Nagini

Tom Riddle had never felt that he filled the position of Lord Voldemort more than he did in this moment. He was _winning!_ The Elder wand - the most powerful wand - was resting in his hands and had accustomed itself to him and his magic. It was a dream come true. Everything that happened now, could only get better.

 _"You shouldn't let the power go to your head,"_ Nagini warned and Voldemort rolled his eyes, turning to look at his familiar with the wand still in hand. _"You may have the head start on the victory, and all may look wonderful, but you may not reach the finishing line."_

"Aren't you supposed to support me, Nagini?" Voldemort asked curiously, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the large snake. She flicked her tongue out at him and he grinned his sickly smile of amusement. "I understand where you're coming from, pet," he told her. "Truly, I do. But they are unaware of what my horcruxes are, Dumbledore is dead! Hogwarts and Azkaban are in my possession and the Ministry is under my thumb. Potter is on the run and every day that passes, a new mudblood is handed in to our ranks for some fun. Where could we possibly go wrong?"

He didn't wait for her to answer and stalked out of the room, summoning Alecto, Amycus and Severus from Hogwarts to talk about a new punishment regime that he knew the siblings would adore in the school.

 _"By underestimating our enemy,"_ Nagini hissed in the empty room. _"Potter won't stand for this."_

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** Emeric the Evil (Silver) - Challenge: Write about a canon or fanon owner of the Elder Wand.


	16. Dolores Umbridge

"What have you got for me today, Dolores?" Cornelius asked curiously, barely looking up from the parchment on his desk when he heard the woman walk in. There were many things he could say about her: toad-like, determined, prejudiced, annoying, downright rude, ridiculous, too pink. However, he could also say that she was always good at picking out what needed improving and he could never fault her for that.

"Just a new law, hum hum," she giggled and Cornelius' insides twisted uncomfortably. She was wonderful when she kept her mouth shut. "I realised only yesterday that those filthy werewolves are extremely dangerous when together instead of just alone. Double the damage. I've put together a law that will prevent them from residing in the same areas upon the full moon. I'm sure it will meet your approval, yes? Hum hum."

Cornelius picked up the parchment that she'd placed on his desk and looked it over. It was extremely detailed and he couldn't see a loophole for the life of him! "What about the Packs that are off the reservation and have no way of knowing about this new law?" She smiled smugly at his wording, because of course, he'd already agreed - even if it be silently - about the law being put into place.

"Well, they'll just have to hope that we don't catch them, won't we? Hum hum."

"Quite right, Dolores," Cornelius chuckled, accio'ing his quill and signing his signature, adding some magic at the bottom to show that it wasn't forged. "You have such an eye for discipline and rules and I'm so thankful that you're here." She grinned a pink blush - that matched her dress, shoes, hat and bag - graced her cheeks. "How would you like to do a tiring task for me?"

"Hmm? Tiring really isn't my sort of thing, Cornelius," she answered, declining gently. He sighed, leaning back in his chair, disappointed.

"Shame. I was hoping that I could have someone I trusted in Hogwarts, keeping an eye on Potter and Dumbledore whilst cleaning up the place a bit. I suppose I could-"

"Hum hum," she interrupted. "I can deal with filthy werewolf creatures and I can deal with some measly children. Don't you worry."

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** Yardley Platt (Bronze) - Challenge: Write about someone who despises half-breeds or human like creatures.


	17. Amycus Carrow

"Both you and your sister are skilled with magic," Lucius drawled, leaning against the wall as he interrupted Amycus from cursing a second year. The Hufflepuff scurried away before they could catch him again - though it wouldn't have been too much effort if either of them had desired to.

"Of course we are," Amycus glared, tightening his grip on his wand instead of pocketing it.

"I meant no offense," Lucius told him, placing his hands in a non-hostile manner. "I have an… acquaintance… who is interested in gathering a group of skilled wizards and witches who have the right idea on how the world should be."

"I'm listening…"

"I've been tasked with deciding if people were worth his time or not. You and your sister seem to be the right kind of people that we're looking for."

"What would we have to do?"

"Tell me, Amycus, how do you feel about a mudblood extermination that is worldwide?"

A feral grin spread across his lips at just the thought of being free from such filth. He knew that Alecto would agree immediately if offered that sentence. It was probably one of the only times that he wouldn't have to consult her for a decision affecting the pair of them. "We're in."

"You're speaking for Alecto, too?"

"I know my sister," Amycus shrugged. "Some things don't have to be questioned."

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** Amycus Carrow - Silver - Challenge: Write about Amycus Carrow and his time at Hogwarts, whether as a teacher or student.


	18. Abraxas and Lucius

"There is a wizard," Abraxas spoke over dinner to his son. "A powerful wizard with the right idea in life, and I'd like you to meet him." Lucius, a boy of only sixteen, nodded politely at his Father whilst eating his dinner quietly. His Mother's fingers gripped her cutlery tightly, a sign that showed her discomfort and worry, and a sign that you wouldn't have seen unless looking closely.

"What is his aim? Is it do with the Ministry?" Lucius asked curiously, wanting to know what he was going for before the meeting. It wouldn't pay to be rude and ignorant. Malfoys were never rude or ignorant.

"It's more to do with blood, Lucius."

"Blood, Father? I don't understand." Lucius saw his Mother's face pale slightly as she speared a piece of fish with her fork. Her hand shook and he pretended not to notice. "Is he aiming more for St. Mungo's?"

" _Blood,_ Lucius. Don't be a fool! He aims to rid our world of Mudbloods." His Mother made a sound of discomfort. "Forgive me, dear," Abraxas apologised. "I shouldn't speak of such filth at dinner."

"Mudbloods? Father, I know they're lower than us on every level but there are some incredibly smart and powerful witches and wizards that come from such a background. Surely we may be slightly misguided in a quest to rid us of them. They could be useful."

Lucius wished he'd kept his mouth shut when Abraxas' attention narrowed in on him and his Mother's cutlery dropped to the plate with a clatter.

"Forgive me," he apologised instantly. "I was out of line and speaking stupid nonsense."

"Lucius, my son," Abraxas spoke calmly. "I am incredibly proud of you for seeing things that way, but you can't let anybody ever hear you say that. Ever." Lucius' brow was furrowed and showed his confusion. "When I was younger, I didn't have such an open mind and the mudbloods at school weren't really ones to brag about. I made some decisions and they've impacted our lives more than I ever anticipated." He scratched his left arm and Lucius gulped. He'd seen the mark there, he hated the look of it. "I'm sorry son, next week you'll be required to get the mark and join his ranks and quest."

"As you wish, Father."

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** Rosier - Bronze - Write about any Riddle-era Death Eater.


	19. Dolores Umbridge II

She knew that she'd made the right decision in hating any creature lower than human status when she was a child. Every one of them were dangerous in their own rights, even house elves could be a deadly weapon, and though many couldn't see it, she was helping by making their rights limited.

Give her a few months and she'd add mudbloods to that list. The blasted Granger girl knew exactly what she was doing when she sent her into the forest and left her with the centaurs. She knew _exactly!_ She was supposedly a smart bit of filth, knew almost everything and what she didn't know, she'd read to find out and fill in that gap.

It was bad enough that the muggles had histories of centaurs having a wild side and becoming violent. Who was to say that they didn't get some of that from these centaurs? But regardless of that, she was the woman who made sure that they were perceived as animals and were forced into seclusion. Which they should be.

Giving her to them was like giving a mouse to a snake.

The Granger bint clearly hoped that she'd be kept busy for a longer period than she was but her time there only solidified her views of them.

 **Chocolate Frog Card:** Dolores Umbridge - Gold - Challenge: Write about Dolores Umbridge.


End file.
